Naruto: A Story in Progress
by DoZo
Summary: Ever wondered if Naruto was told but with different characters after Kakashi became Hokage and before Boruto? Follow the life of six creepy, weird, future ninja on their quest to not suck! and to live up to their heroes. NOTE: Slow at start but criticism welcome. The story will pick up in future chapters.


Part I

Chapter 1: War Babies

Friends and Rivals

It was a warm August afternoon in Konoha. The birds chirped, and the green leaves blew through the wind. Tomorrow the first day of the Academy was going to begin and most of the students couldn't be more excited. Most Importantly our "Heroes" were attending this year, and no, not Naruto or Sasuke or Kakashi or anyone like that. Konoha's new batch of Heroes. Some called them misfits, others the "Generation of War" seeing as they were born shortly before the war began. In time most of the Village would put them on such a standard as the Heroes that saved the world. This doesn't mean they had a graceful beginning though, because this warm August afternoon was about to get a little too warm.

"Dude it's waaay too hot outside." Haru said with a sigh of exhaustion, a bead of sweat falling from his forehead and crashing against the concrete.

"My mom said it was supposed to be 90 degrees out today." Tatsu said airing out his shirt and standing at the edge of the rooftop.

"Sooo," Haru sat up with a jolt "How are you feeling about tomorrow, you nervous?" he said with a grin.

"No not at all, I'm excited. You know they say you usually meet your future wife at the Academy?" Tatsu said with confidence.

"Pffft you and your girls man. Maybe one day you'll look in a mirror." Haru said chuckling this time. Tatsu shot him a angry glance and hopped from the rooftop and down below.

"Aww hey man don't get all pissed about it. I was kidding." Haru following him down off the rooftop. They both scaled down the side of the building off the rooftop, hopping from fire escapes and balconies alike. Tatsu however being the large clumsy kid he is slipped.

"Shiiiii-" he hit the trashcans in the alley below with a loud crash. Haru made it down with more success than Tatsu.

"That looked like it hurt," Haru extended his arm "Need a hand?" Tatsu begrudgingly accepted his help.

These two had always been friends since childhood. However they also considered each other rivals. Tatsu was a large kid with a strong physique and strong body. Haru who had almost a foot disadvantage against him was more tactical about his approach in combat. They both had aspired to be Shinobi from a young age and always read books on taijutsu and Ninjutsu to try and prepare themselves for the future. Now you may think these two are our main characters of this story but they only make up a third of the cast.

Stressed Out

A girl with dirty blonde hair sat hunched over a desk with large textbooks and dim lighting from her small desk lamp. The girl almost seems like a Nara but she wasn't born with the "talent" of being smart, she gained it. With hard work and determination she will reach her level of knowledge. The girl has two other young boys in this quiet room in Konoha. They yelled at each other playing Ninja. The taller boy with darker hair was certainly being beating by a much smaller boy with a stick. The girl turned and glanced up from her pink book and stared at the boys with a death glare telling them to get out of her room. The boys ran out faster than a cheetah running from a dazzle of zebras. The blonde turned facing the bed to see a more blonde, little girl lying on the bed reading a small blue book.

"So, are you ready for the big day tomorrow?" The smaller girl commented. The girl in the chair got up and started to pack up her things. "Come on, Shizuna! Spill your feelings." The other girl was not talking back. "Pretty please. Are you nervous?"

"Of course I'm nervous. This is going to be a chance to prove myself." Shizuna, the older girl, was walking out of the room with a small grin on her pale face. She turned around before she exited saying, "But I know I'll make it through because if I don't… " Shizuna was out of the room and making her way down the hallway.

"You will just try again. Yeah I've heard this one!" The younger blonde girl yelled back at her. Maybe one day Shizuna will change the world, she does have a lot on her shoulders with being a war baby. They are supposed to be the future. But just because Shizuna has an idea what she is doing with her life doesn't mean everyone does.

A man with a jonin vest entered a small green house. The living room consisted of a leather couch and a tv. On the couch was two of his favorite women, his wife and daughter. His wife was going through channels humming to herself and his daughter was drawing another one of her many pictures. He walked in whistling and smiling so bright it could light the sun and moon. His wife with luscious black locks and regular civilian clothing noticed him first. She smiled up at him and he bent down to give her a small peck on her lips. "Hello sweetheart," he greeted his daughter. She looked up and faked smiled like everyday. "So are you excited for tomorrow?" The girl shrugged at his question.

She went back to looking at her mostly blank paper before she said something else, 'I guess I'll finally learn how to be a ninja but I don't know where I'm going to go afterwards. I mean I'll be a ninja then what?" Her father frowned and you could feel the friction in the room.

"Aw, I bet you will know by then, Mitsuka. You're awesome." The father smiled again but this time it was tense. The girls, Mitsuka, face brightened intensely and she jumped up from the couch finally properly greeting her father with a crushing hug. "Have you seen Mitchi today?" The father asked pushing his long brown hair from his face.

The mother replied with a shake of the shoulders. A knock came from the door and on the other side was a small, blonde, enthusiastic boy. The older man answered the door and laughed when Mitchi jumped in the air ready to go fishing and hear more ninja stories.

Dreams bigger than himself

A boy with his haired tied back into a ponytail sat in his bed reading a magazine on different Ninja tools, then after a moment grabbed his paper and pen and wrote some names of the type of kunai and shuriken he would want to buy. He was excited for his first day of the Academy. The chance to finally become a Ninja, the chance to be that much closer to his goal. He couldn't contain his excitement, that was until his grandmother yelled outside his door,

"GO TO BED REITO!" with a loud screech.

"Sorry Grandma." He said covering himself with the covers and turning his bedside lamp off. He tried to sleep for about two hours but simply couldn't. Instead he decided to continue his training. He grabbed a small pouch underneath his bed in a metal lockbox and jumped out his window, scaling the side of the two story building. Reito had always been pretty athletic mainly in the agility and speed department. He was in his backyard and decided he would practice throwing shuriken. The tree in front him stood no chance, he threw his shuriken one by one at the tree hitting close to his marker he made on the tree every time. He was impressed with his ability and proud of himself for getting this good without proper ninja training, then on his last throw he missed the tree completely and his shuriken went over his fence.

"Woah!" a voice boomed from over the fence.

"Oh shit!" Reito mumbled to himself as he jumped the fence into the alley.

He came face to face with a boy with really short almost buzzed brown hair.

"Was this yours?" he said handing him the obviously old shuriken.

"Umm yeah, sorry about that man." Reito said accepting the shuriken with a bashful grin that could barely be seen in the darkness.

"You gave me a fright man, almost lost a finger." The boy said looking at his finger with a worried look then grinning and extending his hand forward.

"I'm Haru." he said holding his arm out.

"Oh, I'm Reito." He said accepting wholeheartedly hoping to not have angered the boy.

"So you trainin' to be a ninja?" Haru said putting his hands back into his pockets.

"Yeah, never to early to train ya know?" Reito said with a nervous laugh. He never had the best people skills always being absorbed in his hobbies and family. To top it off he was always a bit of a loner.

"Cool, I'm also joining the academy. See you there?" Haru said with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yeah for sure man." he responded swiftly.

"Welp, catch ya around Reito."

"Yeah you too." They exchanged gestures then departed. Reito over his fence and Haru down the alley. Both pleased about the encounter. Reito was not much for making many friends but he was happy to sorta have one before the first day. Haru was happy to not be the only kid to be training before entering the academy. Reito however was more determined than ever, he decided he would train his taijutsu for a little while to tire himself out. He only knew however what he read in books and watched ninja in the streets demonstrate almost like street performers so the whole "training" looked sloppy, but he felt like a pro.

"For sure, I know I can do it." Reito said through heavy breaths.

"I can become just like him, just like the Hero who saved the village." he said with a smile continuing his training.


End file.
